memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Senior officer
O'Brien not a senior officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien, Chief of Operations, Deep Space 9 was not a senior officer, and I'm not sure it is accurate to say the same about Neelix, Seven, etc. -- unless someone can cite otherwise. --Alan del Beccio 02:14, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, here is the thing. Did they ever call something like "senior officers report", and did O'Brien respond to that call? I seem to remember him doing that, and if that is the case, then canon considers him to be a "senior officer", despite the fact that he is a non-commissioned officer. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) He was a member of the senior staff, but simply put, he was not a senior officer. The same can be said about Neelix and Seven-- in fact, they weren't even SF officers. --Alan del Beccio 02:22, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Let me rephrase this. How are we making that determination? If, as I said, they called for senior officers, and he was among those that answered the call, then canon considers him a senior officer. Just saying "he isn't" doesn't make it so. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:24, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Fine, time to play the trump card: * O'BRIEN: "I don't see why Captain Sisko insisted I had to be here. I'm not a senior officer." --Alan del Beccio 02:27, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :: It's possible that O'Brien was inaccurately referred to as a "senior officer" somewhere, although I don't recall it anywhere. I vaguely recall Seven being addressed as an officer once (possibly senior officer), mainly because it was something that bugged me probably 10 years ago. I'm still trying to find that reference too. As for Neelix... there's at least one reference that states he is not a senior officer, from : ::* JANEWAY: (over the comm) "All senior officers, report to the bridge." ::* KIM: "Great program, Neelix." ::* PARIS: "Save it for us, will you?" :: Afterwords, Neelix stayed behind, despite the senior officers (including Kim and Paris) being reported to the bridge. So, as of 2373, he wasn't considered a senior officer of the USS Voyager.--Tim Thomason 02:28, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for clarifying Alan. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:32, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Senior Staff & Senior Officer I've read these two pages, Senior officer & Senior staff, and I'm not quite surer I understand, does those pages mean that Senior Officers are bridge officers? Or rather I mean, in the chain of command of the ship, but senior staff denotes those in charge of a department, but not part of said chain of command? --Terran Officer 02:04, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :It would seem to me that a senior officer is anyone Lt. Commander or above, usually holding a high staff position at the head of a department (therefore not all the bridge crew, Wesley Crusher would not have been a department head), but not necessarily a department head. Senior staff refers to all of the department heads, including those that hold those positions, but are below Lt. Commander. Then again I am making this opinion after skimming the articles. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:19, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Senior staff is the whole group of senior officers. Seems to me that there is no rank requirement to be a "Senior Officer", just check Hoshi on ENT, she is a senior officer and she is just an ensign. Senior officer appears to be just someone who has more experience than anyone else aboard on a specified subject: also from ENT, the helmsman is too, an ensign, and Dr. Phlox and TPol don't even hold a Starfleet rank. And bridge officer might mean 1) someone who is qualified to serve on the bridge (that would include Wesley Crusher, EEK!), 2) someone who holds a rank of commander and therefore can "command" on the bridge and 3) a combination of both.Quase 14:06, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Decker What about in "The Doomsday Machine?" Decker took command of the Enterprise when Kirk was on the Constellation and told him "You are speaking to a senior officer, Kirk." What context do we use "senior officer?" Decker was a Commodore, not a Captain, so he outranked Kirk. Where should this be added in the article as part of the nomenclature? 23:55, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Missing references * / ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **